<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Skeppy and BBH fic (title still pending) by TheKazoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963713">A Skeppy and BBH fic (title still pending)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKazoo/pseuds/TheKazoo'>TheKazoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesiac Ranboo, Demon/Human Relationships, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Mind Reader Ranboo, Poison, Protective Quackity, Quackity and BBH friendship, Shapeshifter Alexis | Quackity, Skeppy Is An Asshole, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, demon badboyhalo, i don’t know what i’m doing, probably sucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKazoo/pseuds/TheKazoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“W-what do you mean Bad?” I say with a shaky voice. He stands up, fork still in hand. “You know what I mean.”</p>
<p>He stops in front of me, I take a step back. “You didn’t think I wouldn’t notice the poison you put in the food, right?” I freeze.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A DEMON???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just a normal day. Well, as normal as whatever this was. I mean, sitting in the living room with somebody who claimed to be a demon on the run from demon hunters is normal, right? </p>
<p>“Skeppy! Are you done yet?” A whiny voice called out. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked towards the ‘demon’ who was leaning against the table. Although he’s been acting very friendly with me, I can’t help but feel a little scared.</p>
<p>“Um, yeah almost done um...Bad, right?” ‘Bad’ nodded. “Well could you hurry. I’m hungry already.” </p>
<p>As I finished cooking the eggs, I heard Bad walk over to me. I gripped onto the spoon, getting ready to attack if anything happened. “Ah, are those eggs! Oh my goodness, I haven’t had those in over a year!” He gasped, looking a bit like a little kid. </p>
<p>How old even is this guy? I release the spoon and grab a plate. “Yup! They were all I had in my fridge.” I nervously say, putting the plate now full of egg on the table. </p>
<p>Bad takes a seat and sniffs the food. He raises his head and gives me a smile. “Skeppy this smells so good! Are you sure you don’t want any?” </p>
<p>“No, I already ate before you came so I’m not hungry anymore.” I watch as he picks up the fork and raises it towards his lips. </p>
<p>He stops.</p>
<p>I feel my heart stop as he looks at me with a serious face. “Skeppy, you didn’t think you’d get rid of me that easily, did you?” He said in a dark voice.</p>
<p>“W-what do you mean Bad?” I say with a shaky voice. He stands up, fork still in hand. “You know what I mean.”</p>
<p>He stops in front of me, I take a step back. “You didn’t think I wouldn’t notice the poison you put in the food, right?” I freeze.</p>
<p>“How...how do you know? I made-”</p>
<p>“I’m a demon, Skeppy. I could smell the poison.” </p>
<p>He walks back to the table and grabs the plate, sniffing it again. He grabs some of the egg and shoved it in his mouth. “H-Hey! What are you doing?!” I yell, rushing over to him.</p>
<p>Why am I even worried? He’s a demon for crying out loud!</p>
<p>He turns to me with an innocent smile. “Oh! Poison doesn’t affect me anymore! I just wanted to scare you, silly!” He laughs as he eats more food. My eyes widen. “What? But why..? How..?”</p>
<p>He stops smiling and says, “I was just trying to scare you. Or should I say, ‘troll’ you.” </p>
<p>I stare at him, processing what he just said. </p>
<p>“WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT???”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. LANGUAGE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skeppy goes grocery shopping while Bad stays home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>And another video posted! Man,trolling these little kids is getting too easy. I relax in my chair and unlock my phone, scrolling through social media for a couple of minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, I hear someone frantically knocking at my door. “H-HELP! PLEASE!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!” I heard them yell outside. I immediately run downstairs and open the curtain, seeing a small boy outside looking terrified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I reach to open the door, I hear a crack and a small cry. Something wet then starts leaking through the bottom of the door. I looked down, immediately regretting it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small pool of blood was spreading throughout the floor. Without much thought, I throw open the door, causing the boy’s body to fall to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Body? Is he dead?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look up, only to be met with glowing white eyes. This...thing ignores me and picks up the boy, inspecting his body as if to make sure he was dead. That’s when I see his face, and I feel like throwing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys had a terrified expression on his face, though I could barely see it with all the scratches on his face. There were actually so much more scratches all over his body and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what….? What are you…?” What was happening? I was just living my normal life and now I just saw an innocent boy get murdered in front of me. I start to step away, looking down at my phone to call the police. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when I look back, nobody was there. It was like that...creature vanished, leaving only a large pool of blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skeppy! Wake up!” Bad whined. He was sitting on the bed, looking at me as I slept. Was he there all night? Do demons even sleep?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skeppyyyy! Get! Up!” He yelled as he jumped on my stomach, knocking all the air out of my lungs. “ACK! B-BAD GET OFF!” He quickly jumped off and started bouncing around. “Yay! Skeppy come on, I’m hungry!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! Can’t you make your own food?” I yelled at him. Bad jumped back with a shocked face. “W-well. I *sniff*....I…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Aw. Did I hurt your feelings?” I ask him jokingly. He just started to tremble. Did I...scare him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um….Hey look don’t-don’t cry! I’ll just...go and cook some breakfast reeeaaal quick, and then we could um...watch some tv! Yeah! How does that sound?” Bad wiped some tears off his face and nodded his head. Once again, he looked like a little kid. Seriously, how old is this guy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As we walk to the kitchen, I look at the front door. Images of what happened last year appear in my head. I couldn’t stop staring at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-HELP! PLEASE!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could still hear his cries for help sometimes. Hear the moment he died. If I hadn’t hesitated to open the door, would he still be alive now, or would that thing have killed us both?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skeppy? Are you okay?” Bad’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts. He was already in the kitchen sitting at the table. “Yeah. Yeah I’m fine. Breakfast. Right, I have to make breakfast.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I open the fridge to grab something to make, but it was empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, are those eggs! Oh my goodness, I haven’t had those in over a year!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “Yup! They were all I had in my fridge.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I don’t have any food.” I mumbled under my breath. All of a sudden, I feel a smack on the back of my head. “LANGUAGE!” I heard Bad yell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OW! Wha-? OW! Why did you hit me?!” Bad looks at me with the angriest face I’ve ever seen. He just smacked me again, but not as hard as last time. “No cussing! As long as I’m here, you are no longer allowed to cuss!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” I stare at him. “...Fuck…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AAAAAAH! LANGUAGE!!” He tried to hit me again but I somehow dodged it. He turns to hit me again but catches sight of my fridge. “What?! You don’t have food?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I just said that before you hit me!” I yelled back. “A-ah...S-sorry about that…” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closes the fridge and sits back down. “What are we gonna eat now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I could go grocery shopping, but you’ll have to come with me.” His eyes light up for a second before they go back to normal. “Wait, can’t I just stay here?” He asks. “No, I don’t trust you staying here alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? I won’t do anything bad while you're gone. I thought you’d trust me since I didn’t kill you in your sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, I fainted! I didn’t fall asleep voluntarily. Second of all, I kinda forgot you were here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skeppy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok ok fine! Just shut up already, you’re giving me a headache. I’m gonna go change.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BadBoyHalo’s POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Skeppy got ready to leave, I started walking around. Now that I think about it, I haven’t really looked at this place. The living room was small, only holding a small tv, couch, and table. There are some pictures hanging on the wall. Maybe friends or family?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitchen was also small. It only had a table, fridge, sink, and stove. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The front door. That’s what Skeppy was staring at earlier. Maybe he wanted to leave, I mean, he did try to poison me last night. Does he think I’m that dangerous? Though it’s not his fault. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>a demon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m gonna go already. I swear if you destroy my house…” Skeppy grumbled as he left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. Maybe I should’ve gone with him. It is pretty boring here. I don’t even know where the tv remote is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uuuuh! Why didn’t I just go with him?!” I yelled at myself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*knock knock knock*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was someone knocking?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I get up and open the door without thinking and see…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Skeppy, did you forget something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Skeppy’s POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe I should’ve made Bad come with me. I feel so anxious about leaving him at my house. I should’ve just ordered some food online.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But noooo. I’m at the store buying groceries to feed a demon who’s somehow always hungry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Demon…That’s right….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello? Is...Is somebody in there?! Please let me in! I-I really need some help!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t just leave him out there. Not with what happened last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“O-oh thank goodness! Can you let me in? I-I...something was chasing me! Please!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course I let him in without a second thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“W-wait! I kno-know this looks b-bad! Le-let me explain!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until I actually saw him that I regretted letting him in. He looked like...that thing….but smaller.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If-if you don’t l-let me stay, then I’ll...I’ll make you regret kicking me out!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ve already seen what those things do. I was scared of what he would do to me if I kicked him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I finished paying for my stuff and started heading home. I wonder what Bad’s up to. Is my house okay? He better not have done anything to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive home took longer than I thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I parked outside my house, I noticed that my front door was open. Didn’t I lock the door before I left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did Bad do something?! I swear if he did…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-STOP!! DON’T COME ANY CLOSER!” I heard Bad yell from inside. I ran inside, ready to fight anyone or anything that was in there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get back over here Bad! You still haven’t paid me back!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What? What’s going on?</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hhhhhhhhh ok I’m actually getting into this. This one longer than the other one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A SHAPESHIFTER???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bad reunites with an old friend. Skeppy has to make a decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp I have nothing to do so here’s another chapter. Although I’ve posted three chapters in the span of a day, don’t expect this to happen again anytime soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??!” I yell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad and this other person turned towards me. “Oh! Skeppy, you’re back!” Bad says with a smile. “Aha! I knew your name was Skeppy! Bad kept telling me it wasn’t!” The other person says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This ’person’ would’ve looked human if it wasn’t for the two horns sticking out of their beanie. Another demon?! I knew I shouldn’t have left Bad alone. Now he’s over here inviting friends over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh be quiet. You already know I would’ve told you later.” Bad tells him. “Shut up! Bad, who the hell is this guy?!” He jumps a little and looks down. “He’s um...an old friend.” He says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Called it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but why is he here?” This time, his friend answers. “Oh! I know! I know! I just felt the presence of a friend in need of cheering up!” He says. “Aw, is that true.” Bad says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope! HAHAHAH GET FUCKED!” He obnoxiously yells. “AAAAAAAAAHH LANGUAGE!!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SHUT UP!” I shout. God, these two are acting like kids. “Alright. Ok. So now I have two kids. What’s your name, hmmmmm!?” I say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, good sir, you’ll have to earn that. I’d never-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He goes by Quackity.” Bad said in a monotone voice. “W-BAD! You can’t just go telling people my name without my consent!” Quackity yelled, though there wasn’t really any malice in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m sorry, but I know you wouldn’t have actually told him.” Bad told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they continued to bicker with each other, I decided to look around. On the kitchen table was a Monopoly game board. Huh? I don’t remember buying one. I look back at Quackity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he bring this? Does that mean he actually brought it to cheer Bad up? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skeppy, help! Quackity is gonna kill me!” Bad cried as he hid behind me. “W-what?! If your friend here is actually gonna kill you, get away from me.” I say as I push Bad off, causing him to fall and hit his side on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-ow…Skeppyyyyy! That actually hurt.” Bad said, holding his side as he was getting up. When he looks up, his eyes go wide. “W-wait. Quackity don’t!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hear something growling right next to me. When I turned around, what was once Quackity was now a giant, rabid looking beast looking ready to kill. This monster stared at me with white glowing eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad quickly runs between me and the monster, putting his arms out to the side. “Quackity stop! Look, I’m ok! It didn’t eBen hurt that much! Just c-calm down, ok!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The monster stares at Bad for a while before it started shrinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under all of that, Quackity appeared again. He looked a bit exhausted though. “Sorry Bad. I...I guess I overreacted a little.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the…? What was that? He looked a bit like…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White, glowing eyes…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It can’t be...can it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BadBoyHalo’s POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quackity, why would you do that? You know your not su-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Bad, this is your problem. You’re too nice. That guy clearly doesn’t care about you!” He shouted, pointing at Skeppy who was just staring at the door. “If I hadn’t have done something to scare him, he could’ve hurt you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With what? Those stick arms?” I yelled. I get he was just trying to protect me, but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you shapeshift to?” I asked him. “Dude, I don’t know. I just turned into his ‘greatest fear’. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greatest fear? But that kind of looked like... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, it was nice of you to do that, but you can’t just use your power like this.” I lecture him. “Ok DadBoyHalo! That’s not the first time you’ve told me that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turn my attention to Skeppy. He was still staring at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That door again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Skeppy, did you buy food.” I asked him. That must’ve snapped him out of his thoughts. “Hmmm? What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The food. Did you get it?” I ask him again. He stares at me, then at Quackity, then back at me. “No. Nononononono. You know what, since you have a friend here now, why don’t you go with him!” He said as he pushed me to Quackity. “Wha-Skeppy stop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey asshole! Get your fucking hands off of him or else…!” Quackity yelled, looking ready to attack Skeppy again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy stopped and stepped away. “Alright, just take him with you! I don’t want him here anymore!” As he left, he gave me a little shove. He’s literally just asking for Quackity to kill him, isn’t he.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t even be bothered when Quackity rushed towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quackity’s POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh this asshole thinks he could just do that without any consequences? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY! GET BACK OVER!” I yelled towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don’t get me wrong, I don’t think Bad should be hiding away at this guys house, but no one is allowed to bash on Bad but me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I don’t know what you did back there or how you did it, just take that demon with you and get away from me!” He yelled as he slammed his bedroom door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I kick the door just enough to get him to start screaming. “Oh shut up! I’m not gonna hurt you...yet!” I said smugly. “Ok ok! Just don’t hurt me!” He quickly came out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just go to the living room and talk, ok? There’s a lot of stuff Bad hasn’t told you yet.” I said with a serious tone. “What are you talking about? Hey wait!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So who is this demon I’m supposed to kill?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t been able to locate it at the moment. It seems like somebody warned them before we called you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s a problem isn’t it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously! But I’ve seen your record so I don’t think this should be a problem, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Don’t worry sir, I’ve got this under control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. If anything were to happen, you know who to call.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Skeppy’s POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We were all in the living room, Quackity sitting closer to Bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t really care at this point. I just want to get back to my normal life. When’s the last time I posted a video on my channel? Maybe I’ll start on that when I get these guys out of here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Bad spoke up. “Look, Skeppy I’m sorry. I should’ve told you this before but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why is he acting like we were friends? “Dude don’t tell him sorry. Just tell him why you’re here.” Quackity said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...already told you that I’m on the run from demon hunters, but that...might’ve been a bit of a lie.” He says guiltily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s only one, and they’re technically not hunting for me yet. But Quackity overheard someone talking about it and...I got so scared.” He started trembling, looking so scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not that I felt bad or anything, though. I mean, he’s a demon! He could kill me at any moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gave Bad your address and told him to hide out here. If those guys find him, they won’t hesitate to kill him. We don’t know why they’re after him. He’s never done anything to deserve this. Quackity said. He sounded so mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he’s a demon. Surely he’s done something at least once.” I say, sounding skeptical. Quackity glared at me. “He’s never done anything but send empty threats. So which is why I don’t understand why he has to resort to hiding.” He spat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take a deep breath, letting everything sink in. “Ok, I believe you, I guess. But what does any of this have to do with me? Why am I involved in this?” I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because for some miraculous reason, your house is protected from their radar. It’s like some barrier is around your house or something.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked over at Bad. He was still shaking a bit, holding tightly onto Quackity’s arm. Right now, Bad didn’t look like a demon and neither did Quackity. They looked like actual friends trying to keep each other safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Could I trust that none of this is an act? I still don’t personally know any of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>White, glowing eyes…. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, as long as Bad is here, I don’t think he’ll hurt me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some thinking, I finally decided</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>God there’s probably so many plot holes but I don’t care</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. GOODBYE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quackity has to leave, reuniting with a friend. Skeppy decides to try to be nice to the demon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wooooooooo another chapter done.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Quackity’s POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, he actually agreed with you?” A deep, but sweet voice asked. I just shrugged. “I guess? But it took some convincing.” Is all I said. We both stay in silence, looking off into the distance. As we sat there, I started to worry. What if I made the wrong choice? What if Bad gets hurt and it’s all my fault?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe I should go check on him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quackity stop.” He says, placing his hand on my shoulder before I could even do anything. “He’s fine. He could take care of himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, what if they find him? What if they break into that house and take him? What if they kill both of them the second they catch sight of them?” I start rambling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not like I care about Skeppy, but he’s just a bystander. If they get to Bad, would they decide to kill him too? “It’ll be my fault. It’ll be my fault that 2 innocent people lost their lives.” I realized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stays quiet for a couple of seconds before speaking up again. “But that’s not gonna happen, right? Because you know </span>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <span> more that anyone.” I look up and glare at him. “What did I say about looking into my memories!?” His eyes widened slightly. “O-oh...I’m- sorry I….I forgot.” He guiltily said. “No-um...it’s ok…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly reached into his suit, pulling out an old journal and pencil, scribbling something down. “No memory reading without consent….Quackity doesn’t like it…” he mumbled as he wrote.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok! Got it. Hopefully I don’t forget again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I chuckle. “How ironic, huh? You could read people’s minds and see their memories but you can’t even remember your own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also chuckles. “Well, I can’t really do anything about it. I’ve just gotta live with it always being a problem.” He said with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, I wish I could be as carefree as you, Ranboo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Skeppy’s POV </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve decided.” I said with a shaky voice. “Since it seems like you’ll stay here even if I said no, I’ll just let you stay.” Bad’s eyes immediately lit up with excitement. “R-really!? Oh my goodness, thank you Skeppy!” He said as he ran to give me a hug. “OoF- Y-you’re welcome B-bad.” I said, wheezing at how strong his grip was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Bad, how about you get these groceries into the kitchen and put them away? I mean, this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your temporary home now!” Quackity said with a smile. Bad let out a small gasp. “Oh, you’re right! I’ll go do that real quick.” Bad yelled, running off into the kitchen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Can’t believe I actually agreed. Now I’ve voluntarily let a demon stay with me. But it’s not like I was forced to earlier. “Hey Skeppy, what are you making?” Bad asked. He looked into the pan when I didn’t answer. “Oh, eggs again? But we- I just ate that yesterday.” He said, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s right, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, are those eggs! Oh my goodness, I haven’t had those in over a year!” He gasped, looking a bit like a little kid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...you seemed like you really liked them, and I wanted to make you some without the, you know, poison.” He sent me a small smile. “Awww! You really do care about me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quackity quickly took me outside to the back, saying he had something important to tell me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok, now what?” I asked, irritated. I look up expecting to see an angry face, but all I saw was a worried one. “Skeppy…Bad really isn’t a bad person. Sure, he gets carried away with some threats and physically cannot hear someone swear without yelling out ‘language’ at the top of his lungs…” he said with a small smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But…?” I asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...He’s not a bad person, ok! If he’s ever done anything bad, it isn’t even intentional! So I’m asking you...I’m asking you to keep him safe. Hell, even try acting like you care about him! Try to be a friend instead of pushing him around.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup! Why wouldn’t I care about my friend!” I say with a big smile. “I’m-! I'm your friend?!” He asked, eyes widened. I turn off the stove and look at him. “Of course you are!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now why would I do that?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...” he looked up at the sky, and I thought I saw some tears, but that might’ve been seeing things. “Because...because I’m not gonna be able to see him for a long time.” He finally answered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder where Quackity went...he doesn’t leave without telling me bye.” Bad said thoughtfully as he ate his food. I shrugged, picking up my fork. “Maybe he had to do something important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve already missed too many days. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>He’s </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>going to notice I’m gone.” He said with a shudder. “Missed too many days? What do you mean?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It means I work with the people who are after Bad.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skeppy, you don’t have to do this.” Bad whined as I fixed up some blankets on the floor. “I don’t really need sleep. What you’re doing is useless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Bad! With these blankets, we could make a pillow fort for you!” I said cheerfully as I started working on one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...a pillow fort does sound fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He...works with them?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But...why are you helping him?” I asked, curious. “Why are you betraying your-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s my friend! He doesn’t know it and he probably never will, but I’ll do anything for him, even if it means putting my life on the line!” He yelled, and I was surprised Bad didn’t hear him. “So that’s why you knew they were after him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baaaad! That was supposed to be my spot!” I whined loudly. Bad just stuck his tongue out. “Nope! I got here first!” He said, his tail wrapping around himself. “What?! You have a tail?!” I exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, I grabbed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AH! N-NO!” He slapped my hand. “BAD SKEPPY!” He yelled at me, acting as if he were scolding a child. Bad yanked his tail back and hid it behind him. “Don’t you know it’s very disrespectful to grab someone’s tail without permission. If I catch you doing it again, I’ll be forced to- AH!” I cut him off by throwing a pillow in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If they notice I’m gone, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>he’ll </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>know something’s up. Just...don’t tell Bad anything about this, ok? I’m planning on telling him on my own.” Quackity said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like I said, take care of him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked upstairs after Bad fell asleep. Weird. I thought he said he didn’t need sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I checked the time, I saw that it was still early. I look around my room, thinking about what to do, until my eyes land on my computer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe I should…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I go over to my desk and sit down. It’s been a while since I’ve posted anything… It wouldn’t hurt to start again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, did you find anything new?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s only been a day, slow down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? But I thought you were the best of the best. I really thought by now you would’ve had a lead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a god, Shlatt. I can’t just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So those powers I gave you aren’t good enough? I could give you more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not necessary. You’re just impatient. What did this guy even do to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not what he did. It’s what he’s going to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve told you that information is classified, but it wouldn’t hurt to give you an actual reason to finish the job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you even know what he’s going to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know...Let’s just say I got some help from a little friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So now you’ve got two people working on this case? Heh, when will I get to meet my new coworker?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soon, Techno. Very soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>???’s POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we can’t just stay here, they’ll find us!” I heard my older brother yell. It’s pretty strange hearing him raise his voice. “How the hell are you so fast?! I could barely even catch up to him!” My younger brother said, pointing at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had lots of training that you don’t know about.” Is all the brown haired boy replied with. “Again with the secrets? How long have you guys been hiding this from us?” He replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, calm down! They were just trying to keep us safe!” I yelled at the blonde. We continued walking to a location I have yet to know about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look back at my younger brother, feeling a bit guilty. He looked angry. I probably shouldn’t have yelled at him. I slow down, letting him catch up to me. Before I open my mouth, he stops me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re here to cheer me up, then don’t. Go and catch up with Wilbur. I could stay back here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stop and pull his arm. “Will you just stop being angry? Wilbur’s doing this for our safety!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I KNOW THAT!” He yelled. Wilbur stopped and looked back at us. “If you guys keep yelling, we won’t be ab-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*crack*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud crack rang throughout the forest. Wilbur froze in place before he rushed towards us and grabbed our hands. “Shut up and follow me.” He whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lead to a completely different path, me and Tommy keeping up. Well, Tommy was just getting dragged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch” Wilbur stopped and threw Tommy over his shoulders. “Wo-holy shit! How strong are you!” He whispered. He ignored him and started running again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lets hope you could keep up, Tubbo.” Tommy yelled teasingly only to get his head hit on a branch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Skeppy’s POV </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pressed stop button on the screen as I finished the recording. It’s been a while since I had laughed that hard. “Ok, recording done, now time to edit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skeppyyyyy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ugh. I forgot that I had a demon downstairs. “Whaaaat?!” I yelled back. He didn’t respond. Does he want me to go over there? I sigh as I get up and walk to the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he sees me, his face lights up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Bad?” I asked as nicely as possible. “I’m bored! I want to play a game!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What game do you want to play then?” I asked. He put a finger to his chin as he started thinking. “Ooh! We could play a card game. Or maybe a board game! Hmmmm...or we could play tag!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stared at him. Cards?! Board games!? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tag?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah woah woah! Hold up! Those are...</span>
  <em>
    <span>boring </span>
  </em>
  <span>games!” He shrunk down, pouting. “They’re not boring. Quackity plays them with me every time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Bad said that, he smiled fondly. “He’d always force me to play dumb games with him, even when I never wanted to. He was such a muffin head.” Muffin head?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really hope he’s ok…” he said with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like I said, take care of him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walk up to him and pull him off of the pile of blankets. “W-wha? Skeppy what are you…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I dragged him to my room, my computer lighting up a small portion of the room. “What is that? A...tiny TV?” He asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know what a TV is but not a computer?” I asked as I led him to my desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I exited all the programs that were open except for Minecraft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot you’re going to learn right now my little demon friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey! Just a quick little update to tell you that I'm not dead. I'm just going to say that I've been really busy with school so that's why I haven't posted a new chapter. I'm currently working on it do don't worry! (idk what else to say.)</p><p>-TheKazoo</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>